Monster Girls in Paradise!
by KobayashiSenpai
Summary: Young Thomas Kimura grew up in a place many would consider paradise, Hawaii! Now that the world has discovered liminals, it seems that the island state will be getting a new batch of residents. And Thomas will be hosting several of them. How will this mid 20s local lifeguard survive with admittingly beautiful monster girls all pursuing him? Find out in Monster Girls in Paradise!


**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a long time for those of you who follow me or have seen my username floating about. For my absence in regards to posting anything, I have just been extremely busy with life in general. I won't go into details, but know that it gets really hard to write anything especially when your free time is limited. Also regarding my DxD story, I have actually not touched it in a long time. Part of the reason being the laptop it was saved on has corrupted the file and I can't really use it now anyways. I haven't abandoned the story. I just need to find a way to write it and make sure I cross reference with the story on the site.**

 **But enough about my problems. Let's get on with this story. I actually wrote this chapter using the mobile Word app on my iPhone (pretty ghetto I know). But it's the best I can do. This story will be simpler and be something I can write comfortably without having to write big fight scenes and what not and will be more of a relaxing piece for me. This story will be rated M to be safe and because there will most likely be possible lemons later on down the road. With all the MonMusu stories I've seen recently taking place in a foreign country or the U.S., I decided to write a story that takes place in a location I'm very familiar with: Hawaii! So enjoy my new story:**

 **Monster Girls in Paradise!**

 **A Monster Musume Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: Aloha!**

When people think of paradise, one of the first places they think of is Hawaii. There are many reasons why. With its warm tropical weather, beautiful beaches, and rich culture, it's no wonder many people jump at the chance to come here. And if you go anywhere else in the world and say you live here, people will come at you with lots of questions or state how lucky you are. Well, that is where my story takes place, home.

I have lived here all my life. One of my earliest memories is going to Waikiki beach with my family, where I built sandcastles and ran up and down the shore. Ever since then, I became infatuated with the ocean. Every chance I got, I rushed to the beach with my friends and stayed until we were exhausted or the sun went down. I got into surfing and paddling and any sport to do with the ocean. Hell, I thought I had a shot at going pro. But after a while, I didn't think I could do too well anyways. One time, I wiped out really hard and nearly drowned. Before I lost consciousness, I got a glimpse of a pair of soft green eyes that were like emeralds and a smile unlike any other. When I awoke, my friends were gathered all around me and the life guard was staring me in the face. He said that I was lucky. A wipe out like that would've been fatal had he not saved me. After that, my friends and I just decided to go home. But I never forgot the mysterious pair of eyes and smile of my savior. And it wasn't until ten years later that I met them.

Within those ten years, the discovery of monster-kind, or liminals as they preferred to be called, became known to the public and a program was started to integrate those same liminals into our society. There were multiple agencies established within various countries to help people adapt to the presence of these new citizens living among us and vice versa. Thankfully, Hawaii is so used to people from all races coming together to be one big "ohana" or family. So we were perhaps one of the few places to quickly integrate the liminals into our community. Eventually, mermaids began working alongside marine biologists at the university and lamias were suddenly taking hula lessons. And in that same amount of time, I became a life guard. I rescued humans and extra species people alike and even found some time on the side to teach surfing lessons. I grew from 5' 4" to 6' 1" in the span of ten years. My previously childlike wonder filled hazel eyes became more mature. From swimming so much, my body definitely became more toned. I wasn't overly muscular, but definitely enough for people to perceive me as "fit". My messy black hair was mostly wet due to how much time I spent in the water.

Of course, some of the people I saved were female. And I swear some of them "purposely" tried to drown just so they could have me save them. They'd hit on me and I just wave it off and say it was only a part of the job. Really cheesy stuff overall. But I'll be honest, I never had any sort of love life. I was always nervous around girls, especially the really confident ones. My friends all went on to do great things once they left college and here I was working an okay paying job. My parents moved away because it was too hot for them to stay here any longer. So I was pretty much by myself. I never got drinks with any of my coworkers and I shied away from any girls who'd try to approach me. It got lonely.

So I did what I thought my help my current situation of living alone in a house close to the beach, I signed up for the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. The application was pretty simple. Once I was done, I really didn't think too much of it. Except for the lingering thought that maybe, just maybe, I might be able to meet the person who saved me so long ago. A mermaid perhaps. It wasn't really outlandish to think of that. I recall all those stories about mermaids saving men at sea in danger. They would swim up to them and rapidly go to shore. Once there, they would express their gratitude with a warm smile and maybe even a kiss. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a romantic. But not one to hopelessly chase any girl that catches my eye. Still, my biggest hope was that I'd get the chance to at least thank whoever it was that rescued me from meeting the Grim

Reaper early on in life.

Two weeks pass and there was still no word of a coordinator reaching out to me. It got on my nerves to have to wait a while. And they say the DMV is slow. Yes, haha, I made a relatable joke in my head. A lame one at that. But it was all I could do to pass the time besides wasting away on my couch.

 _Knock knock_

Could be a neighbor, maybe they want to borrow a cup of sugar. Ugh, that one was bad.

"Hello, are you Thomas Kimura?"

Well, this person is definitely not my neighbor. Instead, standing there is a gorgeous woman with long, curly brown hair, a body that supermodels might envy, and dressed in a government worker's attire that she managed to pull off very well. She dropped her dark sunglasses to reveal her glistening blue eyes and puts on a smirk.

"Yes. That's me. Did I do something illegal?"

"No no. If you did, I would've came with a S.W.A.T. team."

"Uh…huh… Anyways, what're you doing knocking on my door Miss…?"

"Hamilton."

"Like the musical."

"Yes. Though I can assure you I am not going to start rapping."

Definitely likes to make some jokes here and there.

"Okay Ms. Hamilton. What's your order of business?"

"Well, I want to congratulate you in saying you've been officially considered to be a host for the I.C.E.P."

That quickly caught my attention.

"The Program selected me?"

"Yes. We looked at a range of applicants and you seemed like a very hospitable person. And being a lifeguard helped you to rise above some of the others."

"I see…"

"May I come in?"

"Oh sure. Umm… it's a little messy."

"I don't mind too much. I've seen far worse messes."

"I wasn't expecting anyone today. So pardon the clutter."

Ms. Hamilton's heels clicked along my wooden floor.

"Umm… shoes off please."

"Oh, I apologize."

After removing her shoes, she walked through my cluttered home. There were a few piles of surf magazines lying about that I tried to keep them closer to the walls which were painted white. Propped against the walls were a few surfboards that I had used over the years and some paintings of the beach or the ocean hung up to decorate the space. The black leather couch in the center of my living was a little worn out, but still comfy. There was a lounge chair as well that could lean so far back to the point where you could sleep flat on the thing. I had a 60" TV with a few gaming consoles hooked up to it. To the right of the TV was a four foot tall drawer with lots of DVDs and video games inside. But the government agent went straight for the wooden dining table that was a few feet away from the living room. There were only four chairs at the table, as I wouldn't normally expect company at my house.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee perhaps?"

"A glass of milk sounds pretty good."

"Milk it is."

I went to the kitchen which had a very simple setup. The microwave was above the stove along with different cupboards full of cups, ingredients, plates, and some vitamins here and there. Surrounding the stove were cabinets and drawers that held the larger cooking pots and pans and anything else I might need. Instead I went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. I returned to the table with two glasses and the milk carton and poured the white liquid into both.

"I don't know about you, but a glass of milk is best in the morning."

"I thought all you government types were into coffee."

"Oh, I try to stay away from the stuff if I can. Never was a big fan of caffeine anyways."

"I see."

"Anyways, Mr. Kimura, I wanted to talk with you about what exactly it is you've been tasked with."

"Okay. It's just making sure whoever comes to live with me integrates with our society right?"

As I looked to her, she already downed the entire glass of milk with a small line of the stuff across her lip.

"What? Never seen a girl with a mustache before?"

"No… But you were saying?"

Ms. Hamilton grabbed a napkin to wipe off her milk mustache and got back into the subject.

"That application you filled in was merely just the first part of the process. Now we at the I.C.E.P. provide you with even more 'fun' paperwork."

She pulled out a briefcase that I didn't see before and placed it on the table. I heard the click of the locks and she opened it before placing a stack of papers in front of me.

"And here it is. Don't skim this stuff over. This ain't like any other thing you signed up for."

I didn't want this to take forever so I just flipped through the pages quickly before signing my name wherever a signature was needed.

"Great. Thanks to you, we are now free to take all of your possessions."

"What?"

"Kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

Her sense of humor was slowly getting on my nerves.

"As a host, it is my job as your coordinator to set you up with a liminal applicant wanting a host. To accommodate their needs, we may need to alter your house accordingly."

"Wait what?"

"You ever seen those home improvement shows? It's like that but instead of it being a gift, it's an obligation. Though it won't cost you anything. The government will be taking care of that as well as any other expenses regarding your homestay's time here."

"Well I can get behind that."

"In addition, there are certain rules every host and homestay must obey. The most important being there can be no violence committed upon a human by a liminal and vice versa."

"Okay. Seems simple enough."

"And one other thing. The law also states intimate relationships are also forbidden between host and homestay. If I were to catch you even touching your homestay inappropriately, it would lead to your arrest and the exchange student getting deported."

I heard a lot of stories about homestays rapidly falling in love with their hosts. Just by the simple fact that they would be treated kindly seemed to set their heart a flutter. I wasn't sure what my situation was gonna be like. But if my guest and I did somehow manage to fall in love, I wouldn't know what to do. It was one thing to pursue a relationship, it was another when that relationship is technically considered illegal. I cleared my mind, this is what I signed up for.

"I understand."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to suddenly start a harem of demihuman girls behind my back like some kind of anime protagonist."

I chuckled nervously. Ms. Hamilton seemed to switch rapidly between a serious demeanor and a humorous one. This made for a dangerous combination. Plus there was some kind of undertone with her jokes. A person could laugh along, but not in the sense that it was actually funny. It was more of the feeling that you hoped she was joking and you laughed in order to quell the nervous sensation you felt and maybe to give her a sense of gratification. She was a government agent after all.

"May I have another glass of milk please?"

I broke out of my train of thought and complied with her request. This time, I witnessed her drink the entire glass like it was a shot of whiskey.

"Ah! That hits the spot. Thank the cow who produced that."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Follow me outside."

I walked with my coordinator to the front door and waited to put her heels on. Putting on my pair of slippers, I strolled out into my front lawn.

"So what did you need me outsi-"

"THAT'S YOUR CUE BOYS!"

All of a sudden, a construction crew out of nowhere rushed towards my house and started to bust down some walls.

"H-Hey! Wh-What?!"

"I told you some renovations were necessary."

"But I didn't expect them to be made on the same day I signed the damn document."

"Don't be such a Nervous Nancy."

"I-I'm not being a Nervous Nancy! I'm being an Angry Annie if anything!" I yelled, almost shaking with rage.

"You sold your soul, this is what you get."

"You starting to sound like the devil."

"Oh trust me, if I were the devil, I'd be wearing red right now."

I grumbled to myself as I watched my house get ripped apart by the construction crew. It was never a pleasant sight seeing your house torn down. But surprisingly, after 45 minutes, I could barely recognize my house.

"Okay boss! We finished," a construction worker said while walking up to Ms. Hamilton and speaking in a local pidgin accent.

"Excellent work. I'll be sure you're all paid handsomely."

"Alright, shoots then!"

And just as quickly as they came, the construction workers rapidly left the now two story house. I swear my jaw almost hit the floor at how much they changed. For one thing, the doorway was much taller and made into a double door entrance. I never had a second floor home up until today and it seemed like they repainted the place and made the home look brand new. I was scared to go inside to see if the interior was completely different too.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's see your new home!" the government agent exclaimed.

I sighed and followed her in. And once I went through my front door I was just as shocked as I was when I saw the outside, but for a different reason. Somehow, they managed to keep the living room and kitchen completely intact. They also tidied up by putting in a shelf for all my surfer magazines. The kitchen's layout was the same, but they replaced the stove and microwave as well as polished up the counter. The sink also looked new. But they did keep my fridge so that was a relief. I walked around my house and was in awe at how the interior stayed mostly the same. But there were some notable changes here and there.

"What do you think?" the agent asked.

"Th-This is insane. H-How-"

"Beats me. I'm just a government agent, not some master architect."

"Never mind. When can I expect my homestay?"

"I'll have to look through my files and find a candidate. But it shouldn't take too long. Maybe sometime within the week."

My mind wandered a bit, curious as to what my new homestay would be like. Of course, I was hoping it would be the mysterious savior, but I could settle for someone else. As long as they could be cooperative, I'm sure we'd get along.

"Okay. I'll make any necessary preparations."

"Good," Ms. Hamilton replied with a nod of her head.

We eventually found ourselves back in the kitchen as the government agent gathered her things.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Kimura. We'll be keeping in touch since I'll be your personal coordinator."

"Right."

"By the way, some of the guests we bring here may not be familiar with local culture as they come from all over. But I'm sure you'll be hospitable."

"Of course."

"And just because I have your number, it doesn't mean you can give me a booty call," she said with a wink.

I blushed at her comment. I'll admit it, Ms. Hamilton was attractive and she seemed to know it too. I'm glad she wasn't extremely flirtatious, otherwise I'd be a stumbling mess.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Kimura. Next time we see each other will be when your new guest arrives."

And just like that, she walked out the front door and was gone. I had a lot to think about now. How should I start accommodating for my guest? What will they eat? Are they a day or night person? How can I make them feel comfortable? I decided it would be best if I went grocery shopping. I needed to restock my fridge anyways. I grabbed my car keys on the kitchen counter and walked to my drive way. I'm glad they didn't mess with the drive way at least. Sitting there was a slightly worn down Jeep I drove frequently to work. The red paint was faded and the inside of the car had some sand scattered about, but it was a gift from my parents and was always reliable. I hopped in and began my drive to the closest grocery store.

 **One hour later**

I ended up buying a ton of food. I had to be sure that whoever was coming wasn't short on food and that I wouldn't have to make another trip. Once I put everything in the back of the Jeep, I started the car ride home. A few minutes passed and I noticed my fuel gauge was blinking. Time to find the nearest gas station. Luckily, it didn't take me too long to find one. I pulled up to a stall, opened the fuel tank, and started refilling. It got dark pretty quickly and there wasn't too many people around save for the ignorant person at the gas station convenience store that was too far away to notice me. All of a sudden, I felt something sharp against my lower back.

"Don't even think about it," the supposed wielded of said sharp object warned.

I rose my arms slowly. I didn't want a blade in my back and possibly bleed out.

"Turn around, slowly."

I did as the owner of the voice told me. When I turned around to meet him, I saw that he was another human male, though he had a very rough appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and brown in color. His hair was grey and fell around him in a messy fashion. His clothes had holes in them, but he was dressed in a green jacket and black t-shirt along with some jeans. He also wore slippers that did nothing to cover his long toe nails. He reeked of alcohol and from the tone of his voice, sounded like he was a heavy smoker. He must've been homeless and decided to resort to mugging people to get what he wanted. I was bigger than he was and could probably take him in a one on one fight. But just as fast as he pushed the rusted knife he had against my back, he quickly placed it at my right hip.

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

"Well trouble found you. I don't have to explain what I want, do I?"

I shook my head and reached into my pockets.

"Good."

"I'm sorry that you're in the situation that you're in."

"I don't need your pity. I couldn't afford to live in my apartment and I soon found myself on the street. And now I gotta do what I gotta do to survive. I find it disgusting that the government would rather take care of those monstrosities than their own people."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Shut the fuck up! Just give me what I want!"

Just as I was about to give him my wallet, his eyes widened and he dropped the knife in his hand.

"Wh-What the fuck is that?!"

Before I could ask him, he let out a blood curdling scream and ran off into the night. I picked up his weapon and looked in his direction.

"Poor guy. He doesn't deserve the life he has now."

I tossed the rusty knife and drove home, curious as to what he saw earlier. Maybe whatever he could've been on kicked in? Or perhaps something real that I didn't see spooked him. Either way, I was glad I made it back in one piece. After putting all the groceries in the cupboards and the fridge, I decided it was time to get some rest.

 **The following day…**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, I then stretched my arms over my head. 10:00. Luckily I wasn't on call today so I could spend the day relaxing. I blindly grabbed my phone and decided to browse Reddit for a little while. That is, until I noticed a few notifications from earlier today. One of which was a voicemail notification. I unlocked my phone and listened to the voice mail.

"Hey Kimura, Ms. Hamilton calling. Just letting you know that I will be arriving with your homestay today at around 10 in the morning. Hope you're ready by then!"

"Shit!"

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!"

I quickly got dressed and did what I could to at least look presentable. It seems Ms. Hamilton was getting impatient because I could hear the doorbell over and over.

"C-Coming!"

I rushed to the front door and opened it, seeing the government agent with a frown on her face.

"You know, some agents may be a bit more lenient when it comes to punctuality but I am not one of them…"

"Sorry. I must've overslept."

"As compensation, I want a fresh glass of milk and an extra carton to take home with me."

"Okay okay… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've overslept in the past too. But I still want that glass of milk, or it's your ass."

I laughed nervously. This woman could take me down easily if the aura she had around her was any indication. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her.

"Anyways, you ready to meet your new guest?"

I breathed in deeply before sighing.

"I'm ready…"

"Okay Helena, that's your cue."

I looked to the large black van that Ms. Hamilton must've driven here, expecting my homestay to come swinging out the sliding door. But nothing happened.

"She can be pretty shy."

Ms. Hamilton walked to her van and gave a knock on the door.

"Come on Helena. You're making me look bad here."

Still nothing.

"Helena, please."

Finally, the van door swung open and my jaw nearly dropped at the demihuman that stepped out.

"I…I'm sorry Ms. Hamilton. I'm very nervous…"

"That's fine dear. But go meet your host."

The government agent was walking alongside a towering long legged arachne. She had long silver hair with her bangs covering up her left side of her face. She had ruby red eyes like that of a spider and pale white skin on her human half. Her spider half was a light brown in color. I could see her pedipalps held closely against her. Helena wore a simple white blouse that hugged her upper half and showed a little bit of skin. I could also see her sharp, armored covered hands that shared the same color of her spider half peeking through the sleeves. All in all, her appearance was beautiful and her demeanor immediately made me look at her with a small smile.

"H-H-Hello, my name is Helena… I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aloha. My name is Thomas Kimura. But feel free to call me Thomas."

"O-Okay… I'll be in your care from now on. T-Thomas…"

 **A/N (2): And there we have the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I will see what I can do regarding the DxD story. But know that it will take quite a while to really get anything going and honestly I'll be able to update this story more often as I'm not making the chapters really long. Anyways, hope to see you all next time for Monster Girls in Paradise! (Or MGIP)**


End file.
